l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrysanthemum Sect
The Chrysanthemum Sect was one of the ten Kolat sects. Duty Its role was to monitor the Imperial City, since it was the one place in the Empire where the most power was concentrated. Member of the sect could come from any origin, the only thing they had in common is that they lived in the imperial city. The Chrysanthemum Sect was probably the most exposed sect of all the Kolat sects, and that was why it was also the most easily disposed of, and the sect the most closely watched by the Tiger Sect. This was also why this sect was one of the most independant of Kolat sects. Way of the Ninja, p. 44 Secrecy In order to avoid detection, members had a variety of codes and signs to communicate and recognize eachother. Discipline was also quite harsh in the sect, and those who failed rarely get an other chance to do so. As a last resort, all members carried a small dose of lethal poison, in case they were captured and interrogated. Debate After the crippling attacks of the Lying Darkness and Shinjo's purge the kolat were disorganized, and many critical agents were isolated. The organization sought a new focus, torn between their desire to remake the Celestial Order and the more pragmatic desire to ensure the organizations existence. The Master Tiger, Cloud, Lotus, and Dream Masters were traditional Kolat, with Master Cloud the most vocal member of the group. The Steel, Coin, Silk, and Chrysanthemum Masters all adhered to the modern philosophy. Neither Master Jade nor Master Roc seemed interested in this ongoing debate. Way of the Ninja, p. 42 The latter philosophy was championed by Morito and it seemed to be winning out. Rokugan, p. 202 Fall of Otosan Uchi With the destruction of Otosan Uchi, the Chrysanthemum Sect was forced to move their operations. Many of their members had perished and its Master Ikoma Tsai was only able to obtain a position of minor influence within the new Imperial Court. Some began to question why they had ever been needed at all. Way of the Thief, p. 17 New Purpouse The threat of Iuchiban and the corruption of its master during the Rain of Blood, the Chrysanthemum Sect was given a new purpose. An alliance between Daigotsu and the Kolat was forged to fight Iuchiban. Ikoma Tsai and most surviving members of its sect (after some mind remodelation by Master Cloud and his sect) were to be the link between the Kolat and Daigotsu. Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf Way of the Thief, p. 14 With the death of Iuchiban and the end of the bloodspeaker threat, the alliance with Daigotsu was probably broken, but there was still no word on the fate of the Chrysanthemum Sect and its Master ever since. After the Fall of the Hidden Temple Even after the destruction of the Hidden Temple, the Chrysanthemum Sect continued to operate within Toshi Ranbo, albeit with far fewer resources. Enemies of the Empire, p. 39 Known Chrysanthemum Masters The last known master of the sect was Ikoma Tsai. Category:Kolat Sects